Tall, Dark, Handsome Stranger
by C.A. Turner
Summary: Wonder Woman gets a particular urge after listening to a Heart song...
1. Default Chapter

_**DISCLAIMER:** The Justice League isn't mine, they're DC's. The Lyrics you see are by Heart, written by H. Knight and A. Hammond. A B/WW fic set to music. That's all she wrote._

**TALL, DARK HANDSOME STRANGER by C.A. TURNER**

Wonder Woman was listening to a song by Heart, and thinking about a certain Dark Knight, when a most powerful urge hit her the same time this song came on. "That's it! I'm going to the Watchtower, and tell him how I feel, once and for all!"

Certain League members were doing things around the Watchtower. Batman was checking the Monitor womb, Hal Jordan and Flash were exiting the laboratory, and others were doing a various number of things, when Diana arrived, with a cd of one of Heart's albums, set to a certain song. Aquaman walked up to her, and tried to get her to go out with him. That's when she hit play, and sang along, while punching the Sea King, bitch-slapping him, and just throwing him away from her:

_I'm so tired of these men trying to impress me with nothing  
The same old routine and the smooth fancy talking_

Diana then walked over to a stunned Batman, French kissed him, and continued:

_Now I know and believe that I found it for real  
Cause' you're good and you're kind, and you care how I feel_

Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman gasped in shock as Batman gave a small smile, and WW continued the song:

_I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never satisfied  
And I know what I like and I like what I see in your eyes  
Oh oooh you're so beautiful_

"Um, did she say Bats was 'beautiful'?" Black Canary squeaked as she came in. Batman then held her as she kept singing:

_I've been pushed I've been pulled I've been put out and trod on  
Just by takin' my chances I finally caught on  
When I see in your eyes all the love shining through  
I'm glad I held out for somebody like you_

The small grin on Batman's face turned into a full, all-out smile as she continued:

_I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never satisfied  
And I know what I like, and I like what I see in your eyes  
Heaven must have sent you I know  
You're so good to me, I feel good with you  
I'd be such a fool to let go  
There's something about you I can't live without you_

Wonder Woman then planted a kiss onto the Dark Knight. The Batman's mind, finely honed computer that it was, crashed. Superman walked in, asking "What's going on?"

Both Hawks pointed to the kissing couple. The Man of Steel nearly fainted. Everyone else started to cheer, except Aquaman, as Diana continued:

_I've had fast talking good looking men at my door  
Now I'm a wiser woman  
Than I was before  
I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never never never satisfied  
And I know what I like, and I like what I see in your eyes baby_

"Oh, my." A visiting Supergirl smiled. Jaws were hitting the floor as she finally finished:

_I have a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted by the danger  
But I was never, never, never satisfied  
And I know what I like, and I like what I see in your eyes  
Oh yeah  
Yes yes yeah  
I've had a tall dark handsome man yeah  
Oooh, Yeah._

Wonder Woman then planted another wet one on the Batman, which he promptly returned. Flash, Green Lantern, Black Canary, and Both Hawks cheered, Green Arrow, Supergirl, and Martian Manhunter all chuckled "It's about damn time!", Superman fainted, and Aquaman cried like a baby.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine; DC's Followup to Tall Dark Handsome Stranger. From Batman's POV. Song written by Freddie Mercury and performed by Queen._

**Body Language by C.A. Turner**

Sometimes, even the Batman just wants to relax. It was at this moment that he heard Dick Grayson's cd player hit a particular track by Queen. Heading to his former partner, he asked "Mind if I borrow this?"

At the Watchtower, the other Justice Leaguers were still reeling over Wonder Woman's dropping by to French kiss the Batman. Little did they know, a reverse repeat performance was about to happen…in 2 seconds. Wonder Woman came out of the monitor womb, followed by Black Canary, Green Lantern, and Hawkman, when Batman came out of the teleporter. "Could you excuse us, please?" Batman asked.

-Please?- Everyone was shocked in thinking, but quickly said "Sure." Wonder Woman asked once the others were out of earshot "Hi. How are…" It was as far as she got, as the dark Knight soon gave her another passionate kiss, then said "If you can sing your declarations…" then hit the play button on the portable cd.

_Give me, body - give me - body - body -_

_give me your body_

_Don't talk, Baby don't talk_

_Body language_

_Body language_

_Body language_

_Give me your body_

_Just give me your body_

_Give me your body_

_Don't talk_

_Body language_

_Body language_

_Body language_

"Here we go again." Hal Jordan smiled.

"You mean, this happened before?" Isis asked. As the newest member, she didn't know of what occurred only a week before.

"Yeah, that time, it was Wondy doing the singing." Hawkwoman giggled. Ignoring them, Batman continued…

_You got red lips_

_Sex in your eyes_

_Long legs, great thighs_

_You've got the cutest ass I've ever seen_

_Knock me down for a six anytime_

"If Superman fainted before…can you imagine what he's gonna do after this?" Flash grinned.

"Hey, come on, they are 2 adults." Black Canary tried to reason.

Wonder Woman kissed him all over as he continued…

_Look at me - I got a case of body language_

_Look at me - I got a case of body language_

_Look at me - I got a case of body language_

_Look at me - I got a case of body language_

_Of body language, Of body language_

_Body language - body language – yeah_

"Holy…are they…OH MY GOD!" Isis screamed. "They look like they're…"

"LET'S GO!" Green Lantern yelled. Everyone raced towards the teleporter, deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, leaving the Dark Knight and the Amazon Princess…well, let's just leave that between the 2 of them as he finished the song…

_Sexy body, sexy, sexy body_

_I want your body_

_Baby you're hot_

_Body language_


End file.
